harpersislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Thwack
Thwack is the fifth episode of Harper's Island. The title refers to the sound the head spade made when killing Thomas Wellington. Synopsis Trish Wellington paces nervously on the Candlewick Inn's lawn. Henry Dunn convinces her to leave with Thomas Wellington to calm down. Sheriff Charlie Mills arrives at Jimmy Mance's house, awakening Abby Mills from the couch. They all agree to eat breakfast together. Thomas and Trish ride their bikes together in the woods, where Trish notices Gigi running loose and follows her. The two joke as a bike tire runs over a trip wire, releasing a large swinging log. The log hits into Trish's bike, sending both of them hurtling down a hill. At the bottom of the hill, Trish discovers her cell phone to be broken, and their bikes to be ruined. The two begin walking as the camera pans to a nearby "no trespassing" sign. At the Inn, Madison Allen meets with J.D. Dunn and they begin to play with a few firecrackers. Henry attempts to call Trish as Maggie Krell confronts him with several wedding-related questions. Several firecrackers go off nearby and Henry sees Madison and J.D. running away. In his room, Malcolm Ross has a nightmare remembering Joel Booth's recent death. He awakens and discovers the shower is running, although no one is in it. Danny Brooks pops in, startling him and asks about Booth as Malcolm hides the money further under his bed. Danny calls Booth's cell phone and leaves a message for him. Jimmy, Abby and Charlie discuss the past over breakfast. Charlie asks Abby to come by his house to look through some of her old things, and Abby agrees to see if she's available. Danny continues to try calling Booth and begins to worry. The groomsmen agree to split up and search the island for him. J.D. looks at a scar near his hairline as Madison comes to visit. Madison attempts to pull more pranks with J.D.; the conversation quickly turns to disliking family members. In the woods, Thomas and Trish discuss Henry. Thomas explains he doesn't trust Henry and, upset, Trish reveals Katherine Wellington's affair with Richard Allen. Henry reluctantly works on the seating arrangements as Abby enters and they discuss the breakfast with Charlie and Jimmy. Abby looks for an excuse to get out of going to her father's house but resolves to go when Henry offers to let her help make wedding decisions. Maggie mentions that she has yet to hear from Reverend Fain and Henry heads to the church. Inside, he discovers a disemboweled raccoon left on the altar. Thomas and Trish continue walking as they notice a figure, Cole Harkin in the distance and ask for help. Harkin releases a German Shepard, which bounds toward them. They run to a nearby abandoned truck and duck inside as the dog barks outside. At the church, the Sheriff and Deputy Patrick Lillis discover that the reverend appears to have been gone for a few days. Malcolm approaches the area he buried Booth and apologizes for leaving him there. Abby arrives at Charlie's house and attempts to call him. Meanwhile, Charlie helps Henry remove the raccoon carcass from the church. Abby leaves a message for her father and lets herself into the house. Abby looks around the house and goes to her old room. Charlie thanks Henry for Abby's return and Henry discovers a blown firecracker near the altar. Thomas decides to leave the truck to see if the dog has gone, grabbing a broken bottle on his way out. The dog is waiting on the top of the truck and pounces on Thomas as he leaves. Thomas kills the dog with the broken bottle and he and Trish escape unharmed. Abby goes to the attic in Charlie's house, discovering articles about the Wakefield murders and her mother's autopsy photos. In a corner she notices a cabinet containing articles which her father has marked as meeting Wakefield's M.O. Abby hears her father returning and quickly returns everything to how she found it, accidentally opening a drawer on her way out. As Charlie enters the house, he finds Abby in the living room. Charlie apologizes for the past and Abby quickly leaves. She tells Jimmy about her discovery, who seems reluctant to jump to conclusions. Thomas tells Trish to keep Katherine's affair to herself until after the wedding. Gigi sniffs the dead dog as Harkin pets its side. Malcolm returns to the Inn and meets with the groomsmen. Christopher "Sully" Sullivan suggests that Booth either took the money and ran back to his mother's house or is dead. Danny suggests calling the Sheriff. Malcolm convinces them to keep Booth's disappearance to themselves and to look for him after the wedding. Trish and Thomas return to the Inn and Trish and Henry exchange stories. Charlie looks over his wall in the attic. As he goes to leave, he notices a drawer open and pulls out a file. He receives a call from Patrick, who has found Reverend Fain's hearing aid in the woods and leaves. Henry goes to Shea Allen's room and asks Madison about J.D., who denies her involvement. Henry confronts J.D. in his room and tells him to leave. J.D. tells Henry he has one more surprise in store. Charlie meets with Patrick and discovers tracks leading away from where the hearing aid was found. The wedding party gathers at the church for the rehearsal and Maggie begins barking orders. Charlie discovers a tied-off line.. Maggie questions about the missing party members and is given their cover stories, as Trish notes Chloe Carter's absence. As Charlie discovers the line leads into the water, Patrick suggests it could be a catfish line, and Charlie begins reeling it in. The wedding rehearsal begins as everyone walks to the front of the church. Abby comes to the front as Charlie discovers several dismembered body parts attached to the line. Thomas walks to the front with Madison to mimic lighting the unity candle and the camera pulls out to reveal a head spade rigged in the overhead chandelier. Charlie discovers Reverend Fain's head at the end of the line and calls Abby, who silences her phone. Maggie has Abby turn off the church lights, releasing the head spade from it perch. The spade plummets from the chandelier toward Thomas as he looks up. Madison is heard screaming as the episode ends. Deaths *Thomas Wellington was killed by a falling head spade. Cast Starring: *Elaine Cassidy as Abby Mills *Christopher Gorham as Henry Dunn *Katie Cassidy as Trish Wellington *C.J. Thomason as Jimmy Mance *Jim Beaver as Sheriff Charlie Mills Guest Starring: *Richard Burgi as Thomas Wellington *Dean Chekvala as J.D. Dunn *Matt Barr as Christopher "Sully" Sullivan Co-Starring: *Gina Holden as Shea Allen *David Lewis as Richard Allen *Cassandra Sawtell as Madison Allen *Claudette Mink as Katherine Wellington *Brandon Jay McLaren as Danny Brooks *Chris Gauthier as Malcolm Ross *Sean Rogerson as Joel Booth *Amber Borycki as Beth Barrington *Beverly Elliott as Maggie Krell *''Nicholas Carella as Patrick Lillis'' *''Maxine Miller as Julia Mitchell *''Dean Wray as Cole Harkin'' Picture Gallery 1x05 - Thomas' Death.jpg|Thomas looks up as the head spade plummets onto him. Category:Episodes